Love letters
by kate882
Summary: A letter fic where Naruto confesses his love to Sasuke rated T because I rate all my storys T
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I feel so stupid. Not one word on that. Not one freaking word. _

_As for the reason why I feel stupid is because I have been in love with you for years and only just yesterday realized that you love me to. Looking back on things I should have seen it. And you should have seen how I loved you. We both made it so obvious. _

_Remember in first grade when I was stuck on the monkey bars? Dang that was scary. I swear I have never seen monkey bars that tall. Yeah I might want to get something for ADD, but that's not the point. Remember what I said to you? _

"_If you love me at all you will help me down from here." _

_And do you remember what you did? You didn't help me. Jerk. But you did say something._

"_I love you, but I'm not stupid enough to go up there and get you down dobe." Then you threw a rock at me. -_- _

_Still you said you loved me, and when I finally did get down- with a bloody nose thanks to your rock- I asked why you threw a rock at me. _

"_It was shaped like a heart." Was what you told me. Back then I just kind of stared at you with a little kids version of a WTF look, but now if I block out the memory of the pain I can _almost _find it cute. _

_Then there was third grade. That kid- I don't remember his name- was being mean to me. Remember what you told him? _

"_Leave my boyfriend alone!" The entire playground heard, and later that day I was attacked by your fan girls. Even back in third freaking grade you had fan girls. I'm rolling my eyes now since you can't see me I thought I would let you know. _

_Anyway back to what happened that day. I whispered "Uh Sasuke I'm not your boyfriend. Remember?" You kicked me and told me to play along. So I kissed you. Come to think of it that might be why your fan girls tried to kill me. _

_You then told me: "Naruto you didn't have to do that." _

_And I said . . . *pause for dramatic affect* "I know, but I wanted to." Then I ran away from you while you gave me the same WTF look I had given you in first grade. _

_We were little kids so we didn't think much of it. We got better at hiding our feelings as we got older, but I still feel stupid for missing it. Like in sixth grade. We were at Ino's party. We were all playing truth or dare. You picked truth. You had to tell what your crush looks like. Sakara almost killed Ino when you said that they had blond hair and blue eyes. What everyone missed- even me- was that you said 'HE has blond hair and blue eyes'. We all missed the he in there. _

_Then there was seventh grade. You and your brother had just gotten into a huge fight. You were really upset. And you know what I said. _

"_I would offer to be your replacement brother so that you could love me, but I don't think your Dad really likes me. So he probably wouldn't let me move in." _

_It actually made you smile, and you said: "Dobe I already love you way more than Itachi." We then had a man-hug and went into school. And then Itachi beat me up when I tried to punch him for upsetting you. Oh wait . . . you didn't know about that. Why did I have to write this in pen? Oh well. _

_Then there was just yesterday in tenth grade. Where I heard you telling Sakara you couldn't be with her because you were gay, and you loved me. I wasn't eaves dropping I swear so don't kill me. I was just walking by, and happened to hear it. But anyway. I thought I should let you know that I have loved you for years. Do what you want with that info. I just don't think I'm brave enough to tell you to your face. I won't even be able to put this letter in your locker by myself. I'm asking Gaara to do it for me. _

_~love Naruto _

**_A/N ok so should i continue this or not_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Dobe,_

_Wow you must have been really nervous when you wrote this. You didn't call me teme once. And looking back your right. I don't really feel stupid –that's your job-, but I do see what you mean. We did both make it clear. Ok now because you did I'll take a trip down memory lane. _

_First grade: _

_Those things were really high. There was no way I was going to go up there, even if I did love you. The rock was shaped like a heart, and I thought it would be a good idea even though I was aiming for your face with it. It's not as bad as it sounds. I figured you would have to come down if I hit you with a rock, and then I would have been helping you. Thus I would have proven that I loved you. Looking back on that I realize how stupid all of us were when we were little kids. And what kind of kid give a WTF look. Most little kids don't even know what that means. Then again since you lived with Jiraiya you probably knew more about it than our health teacher now dose. _

_Third grade: _

_I was trying to protect you! But yeah I was kind of wishing that you were my boyfriend. Sorry about the fan girls . . . it was kind of your fault for kissing me though. Not that I'm complaining or anything. By the way I did beat up that kid after you left. That's why he wasn't at school the next day . . . _

_Seventh grade: _

_Yeah I remember that. It was really sweet of you. And yeah you're right. My dad doses kind of hate you. I don't know why, but yeah he does. Sorry about that. And what was that about Itachi beating you up? Why didn't I know about this until now? Don't worry I'll put some fire ants in his bed or something. Remember when we did that to him in fifth grade. Yeah he almost killed us, but still it was totally worth it. I mean he did try to sell us on EBAY. Jerk. Remember how we bought each other. That should have been on your little list of things that gave it away. _

_As for yesterday. I don't blame you for hearing that. We were in a hall way. I should have thought about that. If I didn't want it heard I shouldn't have said it. But turns out it was a good thing that I did tell her that, or else we wouldn't know that we felt this way about each other. So now I'm going to ask you to be my boyfriend. _

_~Love Sasuke (your –hopefully- future boyfriend) _

_P.S: sorry it's so short I had to write it in class so that it would get to you before you left school_

_P.S.S: Really you had to have Gaara do it? All you had to do was slip it in my locker. _

**A/N ok guys im thinking of adding one or two more chapters what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Naruto walked into their class room the next day, and sat next to each other rather awkwardly.

Sasuke was about to say something to his dobe, when Mizuki –the teacher- walked in. Naruto visibly shivered. Naruto was convinced the guy was a demon sent to force him into an early death.

Sasuke moved a little closer to the blond to try, and comfort him. When that didn't seem to work he went for the distraction method. No he didn't burst out singing Rebecca Black –though the class would have loved to see that. He took out a sheet of paper and started writing in his neat hand writing.

**Hey dobe, did you get my letter yesterday? Or were you too lazy to go to your locker?**

The note was slipped right over the notes Naruto was trying to take. Wait a secant _Naruto _was taking notes? This guy must really freak him out. He looked at it then decided to write back –the lesion was boring anyway.

_Yeah I did. I had almost forgotten the EBAY thing. I wasted my whole allowance on you. Though I guess it was worth it. Even if you are a Teme._

Sasuke almost smiled at this, but that would make Mizuki yell at him. The guy hated all kids, even Sasuke, and no one hated Sasuke.

**Gee glad to know I was worth a whole five dollars. **

Sasuke made sure to let Naruto see him roll his eyes as he passed him the paper. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

He started to write something –most likely a some smart-aleck response like "your worth way less"-, but then paused and bit his lip in thought.

_Yes. _

Sasuke looked at the blond in confusion.

**Yes what? Yes I'm worth five dollars? **

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he passed back the note.

_In your letter you asked if I would be your boyfriend, and now I'm saying yes. _

Naruto passed back the note.

"You two! No note passing in my class. Come to the front and read it to the class." Mizuki yelled at the blond and raven after Sasuke had just finished reading what Naruto had written.

"No thanks. I would much rather do this." Sasuke said before capturing Naruto's lips in his own. There were a lot of different responses from the people in the room.

"No! Sasuke can't be gay! He loves me!"

"No he loves me!"

"Heck yes yoai! Where is my phone I need pictures of this!" (A/N: yeah that was totally me)

"Troublesome."

"I really don't care. It's better than class at least."

And of course there was Mizuki screaming that they had two hours of detention. Which isn't really punishment. Two hours with some teacher too busy trying to keep people in order to care who is kissing who.

"Hn." Sasuke said when they pulled away, but there was a smile on his face.


End file.
